Scene
by iHeartMintChocolate
Summary: POST DH. The Golden Trio is back at Hogwarts after destroying Voldemort. But now it seems that they've been launched into a new task, a new obligatory class called Magical Arts - the Muggle equivalent of Drama Class. And let it be known, Parvarti Patil is not happy about this ... [Dramione]
1. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

The finale of the Great Wizarding War had occurred only a handful of months prior. Those lucky enough to have saved their lives now mourned over those who hadn't been as fortunate. A great number of families had even packed up and moved to lands far, far away, in hopes to never encounter such a catastrophe ever again. Loved ones held close to loved ones and many adapted isolationalism, claiming they needed some time alone to recover.

But that didn't mean the entire Wizarding nation was now a sour group of Severus Snapes. The majority of wizards chose to live a happier and more joyful life, intending to be thankful for every moment they were alive, just in case another bloodthirsty former Hogwarts student decided to destroy the world. Magical families participated more in their communities, having congregational parties to celebrate their liberation and peace. One of these families was the Weasleys.

Though having lost one of their precious sons to the war, this family remained strong and seemed to be more intact than ever. Their youngest son, who had been a part of 'The Golden Trio' which basically saved the Wizarding World, was now pouting as his mum rushed him, his younger sister, and two best friends towards a giant, white-smoke billowing, mahogany coloured train. A very familiar and slightly displeasing mahogany coloured train.

"Mum, explain to me again why I have to go back to school?" Ronald Weasley asked his frantic mother, his eyebrows knit together in frustration. "The war literally just ended and the first thing they want to do is send us back to school?" He exclaimed.

"Ron, I am not going over this again. You're returning to school and that's that." With that said, Mrs. Weasley along with her husband hurried their children and their children's friends onto the gradually departing train.

xxx

"Come on Ron. I see being back at Hogwarts as a blessing, not a burden." Hermione Granger, his brunette, not-so-bushy-headed-anymore friend reasoned as they sat in the Great Hall of the school. They had arrived last night and Ron's pout had not moved in even the slightest. "Think of it like this. Would you rather mope around in the Burrow quietly or recover the loss you feel by messing around with some friends and making more memories in the school that brought us all together."

"Woah Hermione, no need to get all sentimental on us." Seamus Finnegan chuckled from across the table. "I think I've had enough emotion for the next several life-times."

"Same here, but I still agree with 'Mione." Harry Potter spoke up, finding his best friend's frustration quite entertaining. It shocked everyone sometimes at how easily The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice could be so blasé about the war which he stopped. He'd been affected the most, yet he showed it the least. People just assumed he'd gotten used to hiding his emotions after all the years of trauma he'd suffered. "It's great to be invited back to Hogwarts, I see it as finally having a year when I'm not expected to out-fly a dragon or slay a basilisk. I finally never have to give Madame Pince another heart attack as I crash into the library researching a Tibetan turnip so I can breathe under water for an hour, or have weekly meetings with Madame Pomfrey for yet another injury."

"It'd sound vain if anyone else were saying it, but when it's you Potter, I can't help but agree." Seamus laughed.

"Fine, I guess this year does sound a whole lot easier." Ron grumbled, taking another gracious bite of his drumstick.

"Can I have your attention please?" Headmaster McGonagall called from her place at the head teachers table. Everyone silenced immediately. "I'm very glad that today we shall begin another year at Hogwarts. I spoke the words I needed to say last night at the welcoming feast. This morning I'd just like to wish you all great luck for your year at Hogwarts. I hope you all find this year much more relaxed, and I hope that soon enough we can all fully heal our wounds from the past." McGonagall paused for a moment, paying a due moment of silence for those lost. "Before I dismiss you all for classes, I'd like to ask a certain group of students to stay behind. If you hear your name, please remain seated. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Pansy Parkinson, Parvarti Patil, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy. The rest of you may proceed to your morning classes." With that, the Great Hall slowly emptied, leaving behind fourteen curious students, scattered comically around the room.

"One night and she's already found a way to expel us all." Seamus muttered.

Hermione could hear Ron, Harry, and Neville, sniggering, but couldn't find anything remotely entertaining about the situation. Personally, she felt intrigued but a little wary of what her favourite former professor had in mind.

Moments later, the Great Hall emptied except for its eldest pupils and Headmaster.

"I ask that you all gather at one table." McGonagall said.

Slowly, and extremely awkwardly, fourteen heads turned round about, trying to figure out which table to choose. Several seconds pass, and nobody moved.

"Are you all incapable of making such a simple decision?" McGonagall asked, appearing slightly irritated. She sighed. "Alright, since there appears to be more students present from Gryffindor house, all of you proceed to that table."

Hermione instinctively looked across the hall at the Slytherin table, watching entertained as they all appeared unpleased with the order. Over the summer, Hermione had done a lot of thinking, and she'd come to the conclusion that she didn't hate Slytherin house; she just despised its inhabitants. For example the blond-haired wonder strolling her way, Draco Malfoy.

He along with his 'minions' which included Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, and Daphne Greengrass all sat the very end of the table, looking extremely uncomfortable. The Gryffindor gentlemen on the other hand appeared unable to resist their laughter.

Hermione watched curiously and quietly, expecting that familiar glare on Malfoys face, which she'd become so accustomed to seeing. It surprised her to see he wore no emotion on his features; he just sat there looking a bit tired.

She moved her gaze to the other Slytherins accompanying him, who also surprised her with their expressionless faces instead of their trademark scowls.

A lot of things seemed to have changed this year.

"Alright. I'd like to start off by addressing that I have selected you fourteen because your lives were most impacted from the war. I despise opening up unhealed scars, but it is the truth, and for once, you all deserve to hear it." McGonagall took a deep breath before uncharacteristically plunging into the matter. "This year, the professors have all agreed to establish a new class or course if you'd prefer." Several groans could be heard from around the room.

"Let me finish." McGonagall reprimanded. She sighed audibly, clearly frustrated. "We thought it would be beneficial for you all if we placed this course into practice. If it appears successful, than we will look to include it into standard Hogwarts curriculum."

McGonagall paused; pleased to see she had most of the room on the edge of their seats. "This year, if you all wish to graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you are required to attend and pass a class called Magical Arts."

"You want us to finger paint with dragon toes for a diploma?" Blaise Zabini remarked sarcastically. This seemed to get a laugh out of everyone.

"No Mr. Zabini, though it doesn't surprise me that this would be a part of your interests." Zabini's mouth dropped along with everybody else's. Did Minerva McGonagall just crack a joke? And at Blaise Zabini of all people?

"Now back to the topic at hand." The Headmaster spoke. "This class is aimed to be a sort of stress reliever for you all. It shall include your participation in roles from serious to comedic characters. You will be expected to perform different pieces or do certain tasks. There will be a summative assignment, and if you do not pass it with gracious marks, do not expect to graduate this year." Yet again, several groans sounded. "We've decided that this shall encourage inter-house unity, something this school has unfortunately lacked for centuries. If you have any questions, please feel free to approach Professor Flitwick, as he will be conducting this course. In a way, you can think of it as Drama class."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_**Gryffindor Common Room**_

"Drama class? Are you kidding me?" Parvarti Patil shrieked in the Gryffindor common room. "Just wait until my parents hear about this. How is this in anyway going to be a stress reliever?!"

The small group of Gryffindors present seemed to shift back from the volume of her voice.

"No offense Parvarti, but you're beginning to sound like Malfoy with the 'wait until my parents hear about this' spiel," Seamus joked. "You sure your tie isn't green and silver yet?"

"Shut it Finnegan!" Parvarti screeched. Her face was the colour of a ripe tomato, and she looked to have dug her nails through her palms with the way she was clenching her fists. She collapsed onto one of the giant one-seater sofas covered her face with her hands.

"Come on Parvarti, it can't be that bad. Plus, it's not like they're going to make us do essays on the history of Tableau." Harry tried. It was Hermione first who noticed the way Parvarti's back jumped slightly, indicating she was beginning to cry.

"Oh Parvarti, it's okay." She said, jumping up and moving towards her roommate to comfort her. Parvarti kept hiccupping and wailing, making everyone slightly uncomfortable.

"No it's not!" Parvarti moaned through her sobs. She raised her quickly tear streaked face from her hands to reveal tired, sleepless eyes. "How is performing dance numbers going to help me forget Padma and Lavender?" The entire room silenced at her words, everyone realizing she had a point. The sympathy everyone felt for Parvarti over the loss of her sister and best friend was real. No one could ever really forget the horrors of the war, and it didn't look like producing a play was going to help.

_**Slytherin Common Room**_

Draco Malfoy sat staring at the green flames of the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. His head ached from the amount of complaining Pansy had done about this so called Magical Arts class. She went on and on about how she obviously regretted the past but was in no mood to act like mime for temporary entertainment and supposed stress relieving.

Draco himself agreed quite strongly with the brunette, but didn't feel the need to publically rant about it. Malfoys didn't rant, or express feeling for that matter.

Draco watched amusedly as the flames never ceased to move, his fingers playing with the bottom of his tie mindlessly.

The war had changed him very much. He'd been striving to go from helpless fake coward hanging onto daddy's cloak to independent individual who could care less about blood status. Of course it wasn't easy letting go of his past self, like they say, old habits die hard. But he was trying, relentlessly trying.

He finally felt freedom and liberation to make his own decisions and he'd told himself firmly that he would not screw up this time. The Dark Lords power over Draco and the horrid events he'd been forced to experience had really opened his eyes. He didn't want to live a life suffocating in the death grip of Voldemort. He would hand his title of Slytherin Prince over to his annoying best friend Blaise Zabini before he would ever be such an arse.

Being under the watchful eye of the Dark Lord had flipped some switches in the blondes mind. His experiences in the war had lead him to discover how he truly wanted to spend his life, and how far he had been from living the way he wanted to.

This character change didn't mean he was suddenly going to besty-besty with Potty and Weasel, but he was certainly not going to mess around with them. He felt too mature now to actually go out of his way to harm the two neanderthals. A few insults here and there should keep his pride at bay.

For the rest of his appearance, he was going to remain his position as the untouchable, unapproachable Snake king until he graduated and set foot out of the school grounds.

Draco pondered over what McGonagall had revealed to them this morning, having felt too shocked to speak. His best mate Blaise seemed quite pleased with the idea, actually going ahead and making some suggestions to Professor Flitwick on his free period. For some unknown reason, the dark Italian fancied dressing up as lunatic and reciting ancient poetry.

Draco remembered that he'd seen a book in the library on his free period which he hadn't gotten a chance to sign out. He checked the time and saw that the library closed in exactly seven minutes. Jumping up from his spot on the suave black couch, he raced out of the common room. He felt lucky no one had seen him run out like that. Malfoy's don't overact.

He slowed down to a fast walk, not evening having to attempt to look in control because he knew already did. Just as he turned the last corridor which lead to the library, he smacked into a petite figure.

The person squealed as they fell backwards. Draco looked down to see who he'd knocked over, only to see... Granger?

"Watch where you're going Malfoy." She sneered, not sounding as vile as she would have about a year ago.

"Well it's not my fault you use books for eyes, Granger." Draco shot back, infuriated that she dared speak to him in such a tone.

"Just leave me alone." She got up, patted her robes, and stormed away.

"Don't feel too special, I wasn't here for you." Malfoy called. She grunted frustratedly in reply before disappearing around a corner. Malfoy felt a little happier after getting a reaction out of her. She was always entertaining when she got angry.

* * *

_**Magical Arts: First Class**_

"Alright students, welcome to Magical Arts!" Professor Flitwick announced as the small bunch stopped muttering and grunting in annoyance. The moody atmosphere of the room didn't seem to phase the glee he maintained on his features. "In this course, you will all be taught how to express your selves and the emotions you feel, and I hope you are all looking forward to it as much as I am." He looked around room, having known the answer to that before he'd even mentioned it.

"Alright, so to begin this class, I have a few things to tell you. This class will be held twice a week in the evenings before dinner. If you do not attend, you will lose marks on your NEWTs or summative as well as a sufficient amount of House points depending on if the habit persists for the amount of classes you missed, only exempted if there is a valid reason specified." Several sounds of disagreement were heard around the room. "Also, you're summative assignment will count for forty percent of your mark. If you fail, be prepared because it won't be the only thing you'll be failing. I'm sure Headmaster McGonagall has already gone over with you the consequences of slacking off in this course.

"Now, to begin. In this class, I will pair you off with another person, someone who you should be prepared to make great friends with if you plan to pass this course. This person will become your classroom companion. Every one of your group assignments will include your classroom companion. Your activities will be done with your classroom companion. How well you work with your classroom companion - CC for short - will determine a giant chunk of your mark."

"Sir, how will our CC be determined?" Tracey Davis, a pretty blonde Slytherin questioned.

"I have already taken time to pair you off with another classmate. Before I proceed to inform you of your CC, I would like to clarify that I have not done this alone. A great amount of thinking was done by several of the professors, and we believe we have successfully come up with pairs who will eventually affect the dynamic of this class positively, and also pairs who will - we hope - set aside their past differences to encourage the inter-House unity our staff so desperately desires." The short goblin smiled brightly, completely ignorant of the many glaring expressions sent his way.

"Can you get on with our CC's please? We've been over this inter-House unity rubbish too many times to care anymore." Parvarti grumbled.

"I admire your passion to proceed with this class Ms. Patil." Flitwick commented briskly. "It truly warms my heart."

Parvarti scowled, very exposed to the sarcasm dripping from the professors wide mouth.

"Alright then, let's begin. When I call the pairs, please move to sit with your CC." Flitwick conjured a piece of parchment and began to read. "Ronald Weasley and Tracey Davis." Ron's face paled noticeably, his nervousness of being paired with a Slytherin very blatant. Tracey - on the contrary - blushed and moved to the seat beside Ron in the middle of the classroom, which was until moments before, occupied by Harry. Harry stood up and waited awkwardly.

"Next we have Neville Longbottom, and Ms. Luna Lovegood." Neville physically relaxed, racing over to sit next to the dreamy blonde.

The next few pairs were called quickly, everyone in a jumble to find a seat. Sour expressions were still evident, but some pairs seemed satisfied. "Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass. Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley. Seamus Finnegan and Parvarti Patil." Theodore and Daphne were relaxed, having both come from the same House. Blaise Zabini held a proud smirk, while Ginny appeared calm. The last pair on the other hand was a sight to behold. Parvarti was shrieking profanities while Seamus looked thoroughly amused and entertained. Parvarti screamed bloody murder at everything and everyone.

"Are you kidding me? This a damn blasphemy Flitwick! How dare you pair me with the annoying, jabbering Leprechaun! How dare you pair me at all. This is cruel. This pairing is cruel. This group is cruel. This class is cruel. THIS DAMN SCHOOL IS CRUEL! I swear if you don't pair me with someone else immediately, I am going to hex you into the next millennia! Change my partner right this instant!" Parvarti was in hysterics. Hermione rushed from her seat to the hyperventilating Indian girl, taking a firm hold of her shoulders.

"Calm down Parvarti, it's only Seamus." Hermione whispered.

"Only Seamus? Only SEAMUS?!"She screeched. "I refuse to share a grade with that blabbering buffoon!"

"MISS PATIL!" Flitwick bellowed suddenly, surprising everyone with his uncharacteristically intimidating tone. "Take your seat next to Mr. Finnegan immediately!" He instructed with a strict voice. His tone startled everyone, even Parvarti, enough that she quickly raced to the seat next to Seamus with out another sound. Hermione awkwardly returned to her desk.

"I genuinely enjoy teaching this group, but when you begin to act like immature four-year-olds, I will make no exceptions. Now for the remaining four, and even the already paired, I will have no more of this complaining nonsense."

The four students left rotated their heads to see who else was left. It was Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Pansy. Everyone's faces blanched, having realised the only compromise was placing together those of the same house. Hermione crossed her fingers under the desk she was seated at, praying desperately to be placed with Harry. It seemed Harry was doing the same for her.

"Now, the next pair is ... Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson." Flinch announced. Harry hiccupped nervously, his Adams Apple bobbing up and down as he gulped visibly. Shifting in his seat next to Hermione after he'd left Ron, he gradually stood up and approached Pansy's table at the back of the room, where a very distraught and guilty looking Pansy sat with her fingers trembling. She appeared to be horrified of the little distance between her and Harry.

At first Hermione felt sympathy for Harry, but then the reality of the situation hit her. Hard.

And it seemed Draco had already come to the realization because when Hermione looked up, he was emotionlessly dropped onto the seat beside her.

Not a word was said.

* * *

**Auther's Note:**

Hope you like it so far. R&R. Looking for someone to beta :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_**Magical Arts: First Class**_

"Now that you've all been paired, it's time for introductions." Professor Flitwick announced.

No one made a sound. Some were too upset with their CC's to care, and others still petrified from Flitwicks anger previously boiling over. Hermione categorized with the former option. As she sat awkwardly and uncomfortably next to Draco Malfoy, she couldn't help but think profanities like Parvarti had about Seamus. How dare Flitwick and the other professors partner her with the aggravating blonde? Them along with the rest of Hogwarts knew very well the displeasure this caused her. Everyone who hadn't been living under a rock for the past eight years knew how much the Golden Trio detested Draco Malfoy. But still, how had this happened?

Beside Hermione, Draco Malfoy was surprisingly dumbstruck. Was he really partnered with Granger? Hermione Granger? The bushy-haired, buck-toothed, 'insufferable know-it-all' who he'd hated since the first moment he'd seen her? This was a joke, a dream, a crazy hallucination, but in no circumstances real. They wouldn't dare place the two together, everybody knew it'd just be a kettle ready to boil over any second.

Aside from his predictions on how this pairing would end up, Draco questioned himself on how he felt about the situation. Yes, he loathed the idea of having to be partners with the girl who's hair classified as the eighth wonder of the world, but was it the same as it would have been a year ago? Before the war? No, it wasn't. Draco felt the natural hatred for the girl, but this time, there wasn't family practices and beliefs to back it up. He wasn't obligated to think of her as the scum between his house-elves toes.

He was a liberated man with freedom of opinion, something very foreign to the Malfoy heir. And because he'd promised himself to leave behind his past prejudices, he decided he'd at least attempt to be civil if not responsive with the girl.

"Alright, I'm going to hand out a list to each pair. There will be questions on each piece of parchment. Go back and forth, asking and answering these questions with your partner." With a wave of Flitwicks wand, several pieces of parchment appeared across the room, floating onto the desks of each pair. "By the end of this class, you must memorize the answers your partner gives. You will be tested on your memory, and your partner will be the one marking for correctivity."

Hermione glanced at the parchment and sighed, finally looking up and meeting eyes with Draco.

"Alright Malfoy, let's just get this over with. The first question is, if you had to eat at one restaurant for the rest of your life, where would it be?" Hermione glanced up at Malfoy after reading to catch him already looking at her. They both quickly diverted their eyes as if they'd been burned.

"Essence de Magie." He replied a few moments later. "It's a French restaurant in Versailles."

"Mine's would be 'Aestus Olympii'. It means 'tides of Olympia' in Latin. But it actually serves Mediterranean cuisine." Hermione answered.

Draco wanted to comment and say that he too had been to the Mediterranean restaurant in Greece and ask her when she'd ever been to the magnificent country, but he was in no way about to get conversational with the Gryffindor Goody-Goody.

Half an hour later found the students still questioning each other while Flitwick held his head in his hands after having to stop yet another argument between the Finnegan-Patil partnership. It raised the number of arguments to a height of seven. Aside from that, it seemed that as the questions progressed, they became more emotionally affecting.

"How do you make yourself feel less guilty?" Harry questioned Pansy, looking down at the parchment, confused as to what it meant. Pansy who had been trembling with a guilty expression finally blew her top.

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?! FOR THE LAST YEAR I HAVE BEEN LOCKED IN MY ROOM BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN IN HYSTERICS! I CANNOT GET A SINGLE OUNCE OF SLEEP WITH THE AMOUNT OF GUILT I FEEL! I DIDN'T INTEND TO HAND YOU OVER TO THE DARK LORD! I DIDN'T PORPOSEFULLY ASK FOR SOMEONE TO GRAB YOU AND HAND YOU TO VOLDEMORT! I WAS OUT OF THE RIGHT STATE OF MIND BECAUSE OF THE AMOUNT OF FEAR AND PRESSURE I FELT! AND NOW BECAUSE OF THAT, EVERYONE THINKS I'M SOME PSYCHOTIC BITCH BECAUSE I WANTED TO HAND HARRY POTTER OVER TO THE DARK LORD!" The entire population of the room gawked at the hyperventilating girl, completely stunned. Harry himself looked quite shaken up. Pansy had rivers of tears flowing down her cheeks non-stop as she sobbed and choked on her breath. She sniffled and shook uncontrollably. "I'm sorry Harry, I really am." With that, she got up and raced out of the room.

Everyone sat in silence, not even Seamus Finnegan or Blaise Zabini having a word to say. The situation was so awkward and unexpected, especially for the students who weren't in Slytherin House. To them, Pansy had always been the quiet one with the everlasting sneer, but the occasional squeal at Draco. Other than her obsession with the boy, they'd never pinpointed her as emotionally incapable.

It seemed to have stunned Professor Flitwick quite effectively considering he'd dropped his wand and his jaw. The goblin seemed most horrified at what happened and looked be internally attempting to console himself and take the initiative as the leader. But he faltered, still not capable enough to wrap his wrinkly head around the situation.

Pansy had truly shocked them all. Hermione felt a pang of sympathy for the hurting girl, a natural instinct she had, nothing more. But it did warm her heart to see Harry snap out of the daze he'd fallen into and get up to race after the girl.

He bolted out of the room, leaving behind the dumbstruck crowd.

"What the hell Parkinson?" Blaise muttered, not having anything else to say, but still having to get a word in. Flitwick finally seemed to come back to sense.

"For now I'll leave Mr. Potter and Ms. Parkinson to deal with the situation." He commented quietly after a few moments. He appeared to still be a tad distraught by the events. "The rest of you, please continue." He whispered almost inaudibly.

Hermione glanced up at Malfoy, catching his fixated stare at the door Harry had just disappeared through.

"Malfoy, we have to finish these questions." She mumbled, not having the energy anymore to argue with the ferret. She watched as he moved his head in the tiniest of motions, nodding. His left hand moved to scratch his right forearm, lifting the fabric up.

Hermione - unable to control her reaction - gasped. There on Malfoys arm she spotted a part of his Dark Mark. Malfoy snapped his head in her direction, and caught her staring bewilderedly at his arm. Rage overflowed his senses. He hated that people still prejudiced against him for his mark. It wasn't even his doing. He'd been forced to get it because he was Lucius Malfoy's son. He was forced to be a Death Eater. He was pressured to experience torturing people and hurting innocent souls.

He hadn't wanted to do any of it. He just wanted to live an ordinary life for once.

"What is your biggest regret?" Hermione questioned quickly, keeping her eyes locked on the parchment in front of her. She hadn't even realized what she'd asked until after she'd said it. _Oh Merlin, of course we get to this question right after he flashes his Death Eater scar_, she thought to her herself, feeling stupid for not reading over the question before asking it.

Internally, Draco was spitting fire at the brunette. Who did she think she was throwing questions like that at him. Maybe it was because she'd just seen his Dark Mark or because he didn't like her, but he was enraged.

To Hermione, Malfoy appeared as if he hadn't heard her, and shocked her when he answered.

"What do you think." He said, his tone as sharp as a blade. Yanking his sleeve down to cover his scar, he stood up and also left the room.

* * *

_**Great Hall**_

After a disastrous first Magical Arts class, most of it's students were still in a daze. From Parvarti's shrieking to Pansy's meltdown and even Malfoy's unexpected exit, the class had thoroughly been drained. Even a day later they felt like rubbish.

Hermione sat reading a book on Rune elements as Ron groaned yet another time. Ginny had been eating their ears off with her constant chattering about Blaise Zabini. Apparently they'd hit off quite well, up until the Pansy incident that is. Her and Blaise seemed to compliment each others personalities quite well, Hermione noticed. Funny, sarcastic, perverted, and sold without a mute button.

A few moments later, Hermione felt someone drop down beside her on the bench. She looked up to see an exhausted Harry.

"Morning Harry." Hermione greeted.

"Morning Hermione." He smiled.

"Alright Harry, we're not stalling this conversation any longer, what in the bloody hell happened with Parkinson yesterday?" Ron asked.

Harry blushed slightly, looking uncomfortable. "Well ... she sort of had a breakdown." He said, shifting in his seat.

"No you nymph-head, we want to know what happened after you left the room." Parvarti scowled from beside Ginny.

Harry ignored her sour attitude, having gotten used to a while ago. "Oh. It took me a while but I kept running and then I heard someone crying so I just followed the voice, and found her on the stair case near the First Years Charms class." He recounted. "She looked absolutely distraught so I silently sat with her for a while. After she regained some control, she went into defensive mode and started calling me things like Saint Potter and kept telling me to go away."

"But your stubborn arse sat there like a gentleman." Ginny smirked, ironically reminding Hermione of Blaise.

"Yeah, I guess you could put it like that. After another tantrum and few other choice curse words, I dragged her out to take a walk on the grounds. She calmed down and then apologized again for everything."

"What did you say?" Ron asked, looking thoroughly intrigued.

"Forgave her, of course." Harry answered.

"What?! In the name of Godric Gryffindor Harry, she wanted to set you up on a bloody date with Voldemort!" Ron bellowed.

"Calm down Ron!" Hermione reprimanded. "It's Harry's decision, not yours."

Ron grumbled in disagreement and sulked in his seat. "Terrible choice." He muttered.

Hermione, wanting to prevent an upcoming argument, quickly spoke up. "It's getting stuffy in here, Ron would you like to take a walk outside with me?"

The red head stared at Hermione for a moment, a bit shocked, but quickly placed a smile on his face and consented.

* * *

**_Hogwarts Third Floor Courtyard_**

Ron and Hermione strolled out of the doors and into the empty courtyard on the third floor. Hermione recalled a few years back when the Weasley twins had gotten them out of their OWLs and put on a fantastic firework show right here.

They slowly made their way to the edge of the courtyard, looking out at the enormous lake surrounding this side of Hogwarts.

As they stood silently, flashes of their previous relationship flooded Hermione's mind. She looked out at the bridge where she had shared a kiss with Ron at the end of the war, only a few months before. It had felt perfect at the time.

It shocked the two sometimes how they didn't feel awkward after their breakup. It was probably because it had been a mutual agreement. It was true that they'd been smitten with each other, never wanting to leave the others side, but as time progressed, their love for each other slowly faded, being conquered by their decade long friendship. After only two months of dating, the two friends broke it off, promising to maintain their friendship just as it had been. And it seemed it was meant to be because neither felt even slightest bit awkward.

They had truthfully still went out to dinner alone a few times after the breakup and even shared one or two stolen kisses, but that had all ended and now they were just friends.

When Hermione pondered over it, she realized just how much of a brother figure Ron was for her, and that it was completely irrational falling for him and jeopardizing their friendship.

What she didn't know was that Ron had been thinking the same of her.

"So why is it you asked me of all people to join you on a walk?" Ron asked, smiling gently.

"Don't be cheeky Ron, I was just trying to prevent an argument between you and Harry." She smiled back gently. "Didn't want anything else to puncture my mind like yesterdays Magical Arts class and Ginny's non-stop Zabini rant."

Ron chuckled beside her, shaking his head as if to say, _I know right._

"Ay Granger!" A voice called from behind the two friends, making them jump in surprise. They turned to see a smirking Blaise Zabini, accompanied by an amused Theodore Nott.

"What do want, Zabini?" Ron grumbled.

Ron's frustration seemed to entertain the two Slytherin's even more.

"Sorry to disturb your pitiful honeymoon Weasel-bee, but your darling sister Weaslette asked me to tell Granger she's wanted back in Gryffindor Tower. Don't know why she'd pick such a dreadful place to meet, but that's what she wants." Blaise drawled, irritating Ron more and more with every word.

"Stay away from my sister Zabini," Ron spoke, seething. Hermione wouldn't have been shocked if steam started billowing from the redheads ears.

With a ringing chuckle, the two Slytherin's disappeared into the castle.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hope you like it :) Please review so I know how I'm doing, I'd like to have three more reviews be fore the next update just so I know where I stand with you guys, and I welcome ideas and activities for the students in their Magical Arts class and other suggestions as well. Let me know if I'm moving too fast or too slow. Other than that, I hope you guys continue to enjoy reading this.

Still looking for someone to beta :)

and sorry for calling Flitwick, 'Flinch' in the previous chapter, slipped my mind. I think I kept thinking of Filch when I was writing about Flitwick, but sorry anyways :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_**Magical Arts **_

It was Thursday evening and the second Magical Arts class was to begin in five minutes. Hermione sat patiently in her seat, a little frustrated that she wasn't allowed to sit next to any of her friends. Yesterday morning was when she'd been informed by Blaise that Ginny was looking for her. Turns out Ginny was planning on having a girls night (an excuse to fawn over Blaise) and had invited Hermione along with Parvarti. It surprised Hermione slightly at how excited Parvarti had been for the girls night, but that was probably because she used to have them all the time with Padma and Lavender. Hermione could only hope that Parvarti would enjoy herself a little. Ginny had planned for it to be tonight in their dorm after dinner. After Lavender's passing, Ginny had been given permission to move into Parvarti and Hermione's room.

Moments before the clock chimed to indicate the beginning of the period, Draco strolled in haughtily, flanked by his usual crew consisting of Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. It didn't go unnoticed that Pansy was absent from the group.

Blaise quickly made his way next to Ginny and the two appeared to start conversing immediately. Theodore lingered but eventually made his way next to Daphne, who had shockingly been sharing a conversation with Luna and Neville. Hermione watched as the odd bunch of students attempted to suppress the awkward atmosphere by trying to maintain a conversation.

The Nott-Greengrass pair actually seemed interested in something Luna was saying. At the front corner of the room, Parvarti sat with a relaxed look on her face, not appearing to be lethal at all. Blaise and Ginny were poking each other senseless, giggling. And it looked as if Ron and Tracey were actually smiling genuinely at each other.

"Stalking other people's relationships are we, Granger?" Hermione - thought still not relaxed after yesterday - rolled her eyes at the sarcastic drawl coming from behind her. How was it that a short sentence from him could irk her so much?

"No, just slightly bothered that they got the better results as their CC's." She mumbled irritably, turning in her seat to face the front of the class.

"I do have emotions." He commented sarcastically, making Hermione snort. He frowned at her non-verbal insult. "But the feeling's mutual, bushy-locks." Draco smirked, sitting down beside her.

Hermione unintentionally groaned at his remark at her hair, and turned to see the satisfaction of her reaction written all over his face.

"You know what Malfoy?! I am sick and tired of your heartless and crude remarks at me which have persisted for almost a decade! Just because your -" before Hermione could finish the insult she knew was going to make him hurt, Flitwick walked in. A proud grin spread on Malfoy's face, pushing Hermione's limits to point where she almost punched him again. _Oh how wonderful that moment in Third Year had been_, she thought furiously.

"Good evening class!" Professor Flitwick called, appearing to have completely ignored the events of yesterday. Everyone turned to look his way. "Now that I have your attention, I'd like to begin. But before that, Ms. Parkinson, I hope you're feeling better?" Flitwick looked to the back of the class where Pansy was blushing next to Harry. Hermione hadn't even noticed the two enter.

"Yes sir. I apologize about yesterday, won't happen again." She answered shortly. Hermione watched as Harry smiled at Pansy, and at how she grinned back at him. Something was very ... unusual.

"Alright, now with that out of the way, I'd like to introduce the game we will play today. It's called Wizardknot!" He exclaimed, looking very excited.

The room stayed silent, as no one knew how to play.

"So this is how it works. You will all join hands in a circle." At this, the Slytherin population and Ron groaned.

"We're not in pre-school professor." Theodore muttered.

"That you're not Mr. Nott, but as a student in this class, I hope you learn that this course is designed to help you all relax yourselves. And it appears that Wizardknot is more efficient then a three page essay on the different techniques of Transfiguration." Professor Flitwick stated.

"I think Granger's got a different outlook on that." Draco commented dryly.

"Mind your own business, Malfoy." Hermione gritted out of her clenched jaw, as he along with a few others cracked up. Malfoy smirked with pleasure.

Flitwick, who hadn't heard what Malfoy had said, continued to explain the game. "After you're in a circle, I will cast a few spells to tangle you all up in different positions. Then it will uniquely lock your hands with that of the person whose hand you're holding. The objective is to cast a spell to counter the one I've performed so that all that is left is to untangle yourselves. If you perform a spell that does not counter mine, you will be disqualified, and whoevers hands you were attached to will now join hands. The last person not disqualified wins."

"This game is so childish!" Ron complained.

"Oh but you haven't heard the reward for winning." The professor spoke slyly, now interesting everyone. "The winner - or partnership if that's the situation - that is left will be given permission along with their CC, by the school, to visit Hogsmeade together whenever they'd like." At the mention of freedom to visit Hogsmeade, every student seemed to really want to start the game.

Blaise jumped up from his seat and started pushing desks out of the centre of the room to make space for the game. Turning to look at everyone else, he said "If I'm going to beat all your arse's and get to Hogsmeade, I'm going to need some one to beat."

Everyone grumbled back and got up to help.

"Mr. Zabini, mind your language!" Flitwick chided. "Five points from Slytherin."

The dark Italian blushed sheepishly. "Sorry professor," He muttered.

Together, everyone moved the desks to the outer edges of the classroom, and then formed a circle.

"Okay, now boys, take your CC's left hand in your right and hold onto anyone else's with your left."

The class looked awkward, some slightly moving hands towards their partners, looking absolutely humiliated. Just as Draco reached for Hermione's hand, a loud _BANG!_ and _CRASH! _sounded from outside the classroom. Moments later, none other than the familiar charcoal, ash, and soot covered, Seamus Finnegan came bursting into the classroom. His hair was spiked up in different directions, letting off smoke.

"Sorry professor! Potions accident!" He called, halting to take a breath. Hermione coughed from the bit of smoke that had made it into her respiratory system.

"That's alright Mr. Finnegan, but you must swear that this never happens again."

"It won't, thank you." Seamus replied.

After quickly explaining to Seamus the activity, and it's reward, everyone was stood in a circle holding hands. Every student in the room truly despised Flitwick in that moment. Flitwick quickly cast a whole bunch of spells and suddenly there was distressed sounds coming from all over the room. The students were jerked back and forth, under and over, right and left, up and down, until they were thoroughly tangled in a mess of arms and even legs. Some students in the middle had to pop their heads through gaps in others connected hands.

Before anyone could let go of their partners' hands, different captivities locked their arms. Hermione couldn't see everyone else's as she was faced away from the mess of limbs.

She looked at her hands. The one connected with Harry had frozen over, connecting their hands by freezing them in an ice prism. Then she looked at her other hand to see a simple handcuff connecting her wrist with Malfoys.

"You may now begin." Flitwick mused.

Deciding that her hand joined with Harry - which was already beginning to ache from the coolness of the ice - was more important, she turned to him.

"What should we do?" He asked. "We can't reach our wands."

"I read a little on wand-less magic for Transfiguration and Charms in our sixth year." Hermione answered, loving that her appreciation for books was coming in handy. "I think I know an elemental spell that would work."

"You sure? I want the freedom to go to Hogsmeade, but I wouldn't like for you to be disqualified in the first few minutes."

Before Hermione could answer, a snapping sound resonated. "Nice try with the Crelick spell Mr. Weasley, but it did not work, so unfortunately you are disqualified." Flitwick announced. An annoyed sound came from Ron before he was magically undone and released to go take his seat. Hermione assumed that Tracey - Ron's CC - had joined hands with whoever else was previously holding his hand.

She sighed, taking into account what had just happened. "Harry, we have to undo what Flitwick did to us. I know a spell to conjure fire, It'll melt away the ice, in the process, defeating it using it's opposite."

"Alright, do you need me to do it as well so we can be free faster?" He offered.

"No!" She exclaimed. "It's an extremely complicated one and even though you're a very powerful wizard, I don't want to risk it. Also, I mastered it a few months back, took me almost two years."

"Okay fine, do your thing 'Mione."

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, running through the spell in her mind several times. She knew what would happen when she performed this spell. Not only would she control fire, there would be a little bonus. She concentrated deeply and powerfully, trying deafen herself from the sounds around her. As her focus increased, the shrieks and squeals of her classmates blurred and faded into the back of her mind.

"Feuronarnix!" She annunciated, and then the heat overcame her.

* * *

Draco, who had just freed himself from the shrubbery that had sprouted and swirled around his hand and Daphne's breathed a sigh of relief. The two had silently worked together, agreeing to conjure magical hedge trimmers. It had taken the trimmers a good while before they freed him and Daphne, all they had to do now was free their other hands.

While the trimmers were at work, Theodore, Finnegan, Parvarti, Pansy, Tracey and Longbottom had been disqualified. That left the Zabini-Weaslette pair, Lovegood, Potter, Daphne, Granger, and himself.

Before he turned to work on his other hand, a luminous light radiated across the room, blinding everyone for a moment. Draco, whose eyes were still shut, heard the sounds of gasps and quick intakes of breath. Slowly he opened his eyes and turned to look to his right, where the light seemed to be coming from.

His breath caught in his throat at the utterly stunning and magnificent sight he beheld. Granger, whose eyes were shut fiercely, resonated utter glory. Her appearance terrified him yet amazed him.

His CC - the boring brunette with a uncontrolled temper - was on fire.

Well, not completely on fire. He watched as her long and wavy hair loomed above her head, engulfed in orange and red flames, sizzling and blazing. It flickered at the top, like the realistic flames he adored watching. Ashes fell from the flame, which appeared to be strings floating to the ground covering in fire. Her hair swayed back and forth quickly like most flames did.

As he moved his gaze down to her face, he watched her gradually open her eyes. What he had previously thought were dull brown eyes, now lit luminously to reveal their true and fascinating honey colour.

Overall, she was the most beautiful and stunning person he had ever seen.

Her pupils shone brighter than the sun as she looked down at her hand locked with Potters. Draco watch her every move as a flame conjured in front of her and moved down to her hand. Slowly it moved towards the ice. The moment it touched the freezing solid, it engulfed it in its heat, immediately melting away the cold barrier.

As the ice disappeared, the fire died down. As it went out, it took Granger with it. Hermione collapsed onto the ground drained, the last thing she saw being the speechless and stupefied expression on Draco Malfoys face.

* * *

Author's Note:

I really wish you guys would review so I could figure out how I'm doing. But thanks for reading anyways. Still looking for someone to beta :) - Ash


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

_**Magical Arts **_

"Hermione? Hermioneeeeeee? Hermione!" Someone kept repeating her name in different tones, presumably Ginny. "Come on woman, get up!" Ginny's words sounded unsympathetic, but in truth, this was her mask for the real worry and dread she had felt watching her friend collapse after turning into a human torch.

Other voices blurred in Hermione's mind, the most prominent being the calls of Harry and Ron. They seemed to be in a frenzy, screaming random things back and forth at each other.

"How could you let her roast herself just because you wanted to win?!" Ron barked.

"I didn't know that was going to happen! She just said that she'd conjure a flame!" Harry protested.

"Well she bloody well conjured a flame Harry! She even set it on herself!"

"Boys, calm down and take your seats. Miss Weasley, please get off of Ms. Granger. We need to take her to the infirmary." An official but worried voice said to Ginny.

"Why don't you tell Malfoy to let go of her too, Professor!" Ginny snapped.

At this Hermione's senses clicked back into place. Draco Malfoy was holding onto her? No. That couldn't be true. Not accurate in the slightest.

"I can't exactly do that when Mr. Malfoys hand is locked with hers Ms. Weasley." Flitwick shot back, un-professor like. This calmed Hermione's frantic heart a bit, knowing he wasn't touching her out of choice.

"Well then end this stupid game! My friend is hurt and I'm sure the last thing she would like for is to wake up holding hands with him!" The venom Ginny expressed at the end of the sentence made a few students flinch.

"I'm sitting right here." The sarcastic voice of Draco Malfoy sounded. "If you'd like to gossip about my hands all over your friend, please do so when you're not in my presence." Hermione could hear his upcoming smirk, feeling bile creep up her throat.

"Ugh gross Malfoy. Who'd want your skeletal granny hands to touch them." Parvarti's disturbed voice came. For once, Hermione was truly glad that she had Parvarti around.

"Silence students! There is a bit of a crisis going on if you haven't noticed, can we please hold the bickering for later?" Professor Flitwicks voice came.

"She's moving!" Exclaimed the unexpected voice of Daphne Greengrass.

Moments later, Hermione opened her mouth slowly, a ragged half-groan-half-cough coming out. _So unladylike, _she reprimanded herself.

"Hermione!" Several people exclaimed at the same time. Relief flooded through the majority of the group.

She gradually opened her eyes, peering out at the several blurred figures in front of her. A firm hand captured her arm, squeezing it protectively. "'Mione, get up." Ron encouraged. She could hear the sliver of hope in his voice.

"Yeah Granger, you're straining my arm." An only partially annoyed voice came from Malfoy.

_Immature cockroach, _she thought. With the help of four or five hands, she moved up into a seated position.

"Wow Granger, didn't know you were interested in the dramatics." Blaise joked, after she took a few needed breaths.

"Shut it Zabini." Hermione croaked out. She heard Blaise along with a few others chuckle, and felt a slow smile creep up on her lips as well.

"Come on Hermione, you never told us you were from the underworld." Seamus added in, trying to lift the mood of the group. A few people appeared to relax, happy that the situation wasn't as bad as they'd thought.

"Nice one Finnegan." Blaise commented. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were one of us Snakes, a First Year though." Seamus and Blaise shared a laugh and then turned back to the weak Hermione whose eyes had finally completely opened.

She looked around too see a group of people crouching around her, everyone with different expressions. Daphne, Tracey, Pansy, Theodore, and Parvarti looked concerned (the Slytherin's worry frightened her a bit). Blaise and Malfoy were smirking as usual. Seamus held a bright grin. Ginny, Harry, and Ron looked outright distressed and frightened. And Luna wore a kind smile.

"You gave us quite a scare there Hermione," Harry said, tightening his grip on her hand which he already held. She smiled at him, sharing a comforting moment.

* * *

After a few more minutes, and a load of protesting on Hermione's part, Flitwick agreed to allow her to stay and continue the game; partially because he was scared out of his wits that his pupil would burst into flames again if he argued to much. Ginny was furious, insisting that Hermione should go see Madame Pomfrey, but after a while, even she put the case to rest.

"Okay Hermione, Malfoy and I are going to stand up slowly, use our hands to help yourself up." Harry spoke, smiling concernedly at his friend. Those were words Hermione never thought The-Boy-Who-Hated-Blonde-Boys-Turned-Ferrets would say. She nodded her consent, and felt her arms pull as the two stood up. Slowly she used their strength to stand up as well. No way was the surviving war heroine going to let the affects of a powerful spell take her down.

About a half hour later found game narrowed to five people. "_Expulso_!" Blaise Zabini shouted at his hand which was holding onto Luna's. There hands had melted into a rubbery lump, and Blaise had been attempting to solidify them.

"Out Mr. Zabini!" Flitwick called as the spell did not work. Blaise _humph_ed and walked back to his seat, collapsing onto it with his arms crossed and a fowl expression on his face. "I don't know why you'd think a spell used to explode things would solidify your hands." Flitwick commented.

"Zabini!" Ginny accused sourly.

"It's not my fault, there was too much pressure!" Blaise complained.

"So you used an explosion curse?!" His partner countered. "Oh, I could hex you right about now!" The bickering pair faded into the background as Hermione watched the change in the group. Luna's free hand now met with Draco's, and four were still in a tangled mess. The spell that was previously connecting Luna and Blaise now connected her and Malfoy.

"Already Lovegood, let's plan thi-" Before Malfoy could finish speaking, Luna interrupted him.

"_Duro_." She spoke softly. Immediately the pairs hands grew hard, and returned to their normal state.

"Why didn't you do that before?!" Blaise shrieked from across the room, watching Luna smile gently.

"If you'd only let me get a word in. You were too busy going on about how you had no idea what to do."

"Oh yes, the ever useful quality of patience. Well done Ms. Lovegood." Professor Flitwick praised. Blaise scowled, avoiding the glare he was receiving from his classroom companion. The attention moved back to the four remaining participants.

Luna and Malfoys hands were not magicked together and neither were Hermione and Harrys. Now they just had to work on their other hands. Hermione and Malfoy's wrists had handcuffs around them, and Harry and Luna had a steel cylinder surrounding theirs.

"Alright Malfoy, a simple _Alohomora_ should do the trick." Hermione spoke. She was about to cast the spell when Malfoy jerked his arm and covered her mouth with it, taking her hand along with him.

"Mmmmm-" Hermione tried to speak but it was challenging with someone's hand covering her mouth. After another moment, Malfoy removed his hand. "Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked. "What was that for?!" She sounded exasperated.

"Would you shut up for one minute Granger?" Malfoy demanded, looking distracted.

"I was just going to cast the spell to free these locks." She protested. Malfoy ignored her, staring at the handcuffs with an odd and questioning expression on his face. He appeared to be studying the restraints, as if there was something unusual about them. After a few frustratingly long moments for Hermione, he spoke up. Awareness, victory, and pride dawned on his aristocratic features.

"Just as I thought." He declared arrogantly.

"What?" Hermione demanded, wanting to be rid of whatever force connected her with Malfoy as quickly as possible.

"These aren't ordinary cuffs. Flitwick would never make it that easy, especially considering his vexatious love for placing us together. He wouldn't present us with a task a First Year could do blindfolded." A sneer captured Draco's face, his aggravation becoming apparent.

"Alright, but what is different about these ones?" Hermione pressed, annoyed with Flitwick, Malfoy, and the stupid restraint. She was suddenly feeling unhealthily flushed, as if her insides were simmering. She just wanted to get this over with so she could tend to herself.

"There's no lock." Malfoy answered flatly.

"What?" She countered flimsily, not understanding.

"These handcuffs. They have no lock. Using _Alohomora_ is pointless, because there's nothing to unlock."

"We have to break them," Hermione spoke, realization dawning upon her. Malfoy had truly dumbstruck her with his perception skills, but there was no way she was going to say that out loud. As if he'd heard her thoughts, a smirk broadened on Malfoys face. All of a sudden, two voices shouted, synchronized.

"_Diffindo_!" Harry and Luna proclaimed.

The steel cylinder around their arms looked be getting cut, but the spell withered away, not having its intended effect.

"Disqualified Mr. Potter and Ms. Lovegood!" Flitwick called. "You must know, a spell made to rip and tear objects would never work on steel." Harry groaned, annoyed.

As the attention moved back to the remaining two, everyone frowned. "Well, game over." Blaise _humph_ed again.

"Not yet Mr. Zabini. Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy may be classroom companions, but they will not win the game until they get rid of their last restraint. Of course untangling themselves is not exactly an option now that there's only two players left in total."

"Are you kidding me?" Malfoy seethed from beside Hermione. "We're the only two left and we're on the same team, we've already won."

"Yeah, you can't just force them to play when they've already won." Blaise backed up. The class exploded into an arguing frenzy, with only one or two people remaining in their seats. It seemed to be Flitwick against the students.

Hermione watched, attaining an excruciating headache as she felt as if her insides were on fire, and the noise from the class wasn't making it any better. She felt like she was going to legitimately burst into flames any moment. Gathering all of her remaining energy, she turned to the handcuffs joining her and Malfoy. Anger, annoyance, and utmost fatigue captured her senses.

"_BOMBARDA MAXIMA_!" She shrieked.

Immediately the entire room silenced. Hermione paid no attention. She watched as the restraint burst into flames. As soon as she was free, she disengaged her hold on Malfoy, picked up her book bag, and sprinted out of the room. The sweat was already dripping down her face.

* * *

_**Great Hall**_

It was the morning after Hermione had won Wizardknot for her and Malfoy. After the events of the previous class, the girls had opted to reschedule their Girl's Night to tonight, and relocated it to The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, as a sort of congratulatory gathering for Hermione's victory. It relaxed Hermione slightly to know it was postponed, it would give her some time to recollect and organize her thoughts.

Last night, on her rapid journey back to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione had bumped into Neville. He had been on his way back to Magical Arts. He'd explained to her that he departed the class yesterday evening when Hermione had enflamed her body. He had went to collect a plant he was growing in the schools' Green House. It was an herb used to cool and relax the body of its ingester. It would make the person eating it feel as if they had little rivers of fresh water circulating through their body. It was called the Agua Plant.

Hermione had thanked Neville endlessly, immediately eating a sprig. It had made her feel noticeably better, istinguishing the burning sensation inside of her. The plant had restored her to her naturally peaceful state, and in the process, ridded her of her piercingly nauseating headache.

Hermione had made sure to pack the wondrous Agua Plant in her book bag just in case the heat inside her flared up again. It was an unusual condition which she'd never heard of, but there was no way she was going to go see Madame Pomfrey about it. Going to the infirmary meant skipping class during her NEWT year, and there was no way a little bit of heat inside of Hermione Granger was going to distract her from studying and preparing for her NEWTs.

"Say Hermione, do you think we should invite Greengrass, Parkinson, and Davis to our Girl's Night?" Ginny questioned from across the table. Hermione laughed slightly at Ginny's formal way of addressing them.

"You know it's not illegal to call them by their first names, Gin." She smiled.

Ginny snorted unattractively, but then quickly covered it up. "Yeah, I'll do that when you're able to call Malfoy by _his _first name." She recovered with an impressive Slytherin-like smirk on her face.

"Oh shut up. That's a completely different situation." Hermione grunted, frowning animatedly. Giving up on her book - _Identifying Rune Elements _- Hermione shut it and placed it down on the table, then second guessing it with the way Seamus was scarfing down his waffles, she placed it in her book bag.

"Is it? It is really?" Ginny questioned, making Hermione pause. She thought about it for a moment, was formality really that necessary anymore? The war had changed a lot of things, including the prejudice and discrimination against Muggleborns and Half-bloods. 'Blood-purity' was a major reason for her disputes with Malfoy. Now that it was close to non-existent, did that mean the animosity between the two was over?

No. That would be mental. Malfoy had not only hated against her and her friends because of 'Blood-purity'. There had to have been something else.

But there wasn't. Not anything important.

After a while, and not coming up with anything, she decided to just unintelligibly blame him for being a natural git.

"Alright forget it. To answer your original question; I don't know. Why do you ask?" Hermione grumbled, upset with the fact that since the war, more and more situations were arousing which she didn't have an answer. Hermione liked standing on solid ground where she knew the answers to each and everything. Being asked a question which she couldn't answer was basically a disgrace to everything she stood for.

"Well yesterday, when you burst into flames..." Hermione glared at Ginny for wording it like that. "Alright, alright." She chuckled. "Yester-_night_, when you burst into flames." Ginny smirked victoriously. Hermione ignored her.

_What is up with all this smirking? Note-to-self, give Zabini an earful for rubbing his annoying-ness off on Ginny_, Hermione thought, wanting to drop her head into her hands.

"Anyway, to get to the point faster, I mean to say that the three appeared genuinely concerned when they saw you." A tiny smile appeared on Ginny's features, she always did like making new friends.

"Not to sound like a pessimist, but Slytherins for centuries have been known for their cunning and deceptive ways; how do you know they weren't just acting?" Hermione felt terrible for stooping so low, but her insecurities when it came to Slytherins were more important.

"Come on 'Mione, It's been close to half a year since the war ended. My discriminating qualities died along with all of the innocent killed. I want to help create a new world with new beliefs, where 'blood-status' doesn't determine our class. Where it's appropriate for me to marry a Muggle without half the Wizarding World turning their backs on me. Where our government doesn't place a giant sculpture which depicts Muggles being crushed to death in their headquarters. Where I can shake hands with someone of the opposite House without people staring. After everything, don't you want that too?" The emotional spiel coming from Ginny was unexpected, but very affective on Hermione, driving the point home.

She felt light tears brim her eyes as she stared down at the plate in front of her. Ginny was right, if one of the member's of 'The Golden Trio' discriminated, what hope was there left for anyone else?

"Yes." She murmured quietly.

"Well then you've got to prove it; to both me and yourself." Ginny smiled kindly, looking only encouraging for Hermione.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to walk over to the Slytherin table where Daphne, Tracey, and Pansy just sat down with Blaise, Malfoy, and Theodore a few minutes ago." Hermione turned and saw the group of six chatting idly. "You have to ask the three girls to join us in front of everyone else, and that means no dragging them off into a corner to ask them. You have to speak to them publically while they're sitting at their table surrounded by their other House members."

Hermione felt her gut flip at the idea. Of course she had her Gryffindor Lioness' heart, but that didn't mean that she didn't get nervous. A funny thought relaxed her a bit. She imagined Flitwick and McGonagall jumping up and clicking their heels in the air while dancing a jig because she'd managed to befriend a Slytherin.

"Alright, I'll do it!" She cried suddenly, catching the attention of a few people nearby. Hermione blushed, and then proceeded to get up. Ginny smiled happily and contently at her friend, proud of how large of a milestone she was about to conquer. Now all she wanted was for the girls to agree and not embarrass Hermione.

Ginny prepared her wand just in case.

_**Meanwhile at the other end of the Great Hall ...**_

Hermione walked firmly, to the best of her ability. She attempted to place some meaning into her steps, but felt that it wasn't working. Her destination - the Slytherin table - grew nearer as the moments passed, and her anxiety grew worse.

What if they rejected her? Insulted her? Embarrassed her? Didn't even let her get to the table?

Hermione turned back to take one last glance of assurance at Ginny before she entered the Snake's nest. Walking down the long table, she knitted her fingers together, squeezing them tight so she wouldn't fidget and blow her blasé cover.

One look towards the Head table showed that she had been correct about Flitwick and McGonagall. They weren't exactly clicking their heels or dance but Flitwick had his jaw dangling and his eyes brimming with excitement. McGonagall looked absolutely perplexed, with her mouth slightly agape. She turned back to her objective, moving her eyes over the group she was headed towards.

The first one to notice her was, dreadfully, Malfoy. He glanced up from something he was saying to Theodore Nott after he heard people whispering.

To Malfoys utter surprise, Granger was strutting - well not really- towards him. She surprised him when she completely ignored him and refused to look his way. But then again, why did that matter to him? Draco lowered his head to his food, pondering over why she could possibly need to be at their table.

"Daphne, Pansy, Tracey." She addressed carefully, making sure to keep her voice unwavering. Pansy and Tracey nodded in response. Daphne replied with a kind, "Hello Hermione. Hope you're feeling better?"

"Very much, thanks to Neville." Hermione smiled. The confused expressions on the girls' faces reminded Hermione that they didn't know what happened with Neville. "Oh sorry, never mind," she blushed, embarrassed.

"Did you have anything specific on your mind?" Tracey asked, not an inch of venom in her tone. It really shocked Hermione, the polar-opposite changes the war had caused. Not a single Slytherin would have even acknowledged her presence if this were happening a year in the past.

"Actually yes." Hermione smiled, the girls' nice behaviour encouraging her to speak. "Ginny, Parvarti, Luna, and I were wondering if you'd like to join us tonight on a trip down to Hogsmeade.

"I'd love too!" Blaise exclaimed, dropping the newspaper he'd been using as a decoy to cover for the fact that he had been eavesdropping. Hermione and the girls turned to stare bewilderedly at Blaise, not expecting his outburst. It seemed a lot of those were happening lately.

Theodore Nott choked on his toast. "The hell, mate?" He demanded, recovering himself after a few pats on the back from Daphne.

Blaise' eyes widened, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "Uh... uh ... um ... I-I m-meant that ... uh ..." Blaise stammered, trying to coming up with an explanation as he was sounding very un-Slytherin like.

"Nice one mate. Really dug yourself in deep this time." Draco commented amusedly, taking a bite out of his ripe green apple.

"Shut up, Drake. Mind your own business." Blaise _humph_ed, crossing his arms in his seat, frustrated.

"You paint your emotions on too think, Zabini. Careful, or someone might mistake you for a Hufflepuff." Hermione spoke slyly, proud of her joke up until she realized that now everyone's baffled expressions were aimed at her.

Did they really think she was that insecure?

"Granger, did you just crack a joke? And one that actually made sense?" Malfoy asked, portraying faux shock.

Oh, they thought she was humorous ...

"Hey! What the hell people? The woman just called your Housemate a Hufflepuff, and you're going to congratulate her?!" Blaise complained but no one paid attention.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, Pansy spoke. "You know what Gr-Hermione," she smiled, calling her by her first name for the first time. "I think it would be pretty stupid passing up an opportunity to spend time with someone who can make Blaise speechless, so I'm in."

Daphne and Tracey quickly agreed too.

"I guess I've gotten practise from Ginny. Her vocal chords would give Zabini a good run for his money." Hermione chuckled, and then told the three to meet her tonight at the main doors. Then she turned and left with a small goodbye.

As she walked away, with a more than a handful of people staring, she actually felt a bit proud. Maybe somethings do end well.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed. **PLEASE REVIEW xx.**

1. I have a cute Dramione moment planned for the next chapter ;)

2. Someone asked me in a review to name all 28 Dumbledore's Army members. Unfortunately I don't think I know them all, but here's what I do know:

-Harry Potter  
-Ron Weasley  
-Hermione Granger  
-Luna Lovegood  
-Neville Longbottom  
-Ginny Weasley  
-George Weasley  
-Fred Weasley  
-Colin Creevy  
-Dennis Creevy  
-Michael Corner  
-Terry Boot  
-Cho Chang  
-Hannah Abbott  
-Parvarti Patil  
-Padma Patil  
-Seamus Finnegan  
-Katie Bell  
-Justin Flinch-Fletchly  
-Ernie MacMillan ..?

I hope that suffices :)

**Pretty please with a cherry on top, Review? I don't really have any idea how I'm doing :/ But thanks to "a fan" for reviewing, it really made my day xx.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

_**Entrance Hall**_

"Hermione, you're face is a tad red, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Ginny asked as she waited along with Luna, Parvarti, and Hermione for the three Slytherin girls in the Entrance Hall. She watched confused as Hermione's face grew even redder.

"Y-yes, just a little peachy. The weather's not the best tonight." Hermione responded distractedly, reaching into her emptied book bag for the Agua plant. Covertly eating it, she realized that it had been that last sprig she had. Throughout the day, the warmth inside her had acted up quite frequently. She'd been forced to plow through her stock of the plant and wasn't sure when the next time she'd be able to speak to Neville would be. She worried a little that he may not have anymore of the herb and that it would increase so much that she eventually would have to see Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione sighed regrettably as the last of the herb made it's way into her digestive system. It did stall the effects of the heat she'd been feeling and return the pleasantry of her normal body, but she panicked that if she felt the warmth again this evening, there would be no way to help herself.

"Granger, is that you?" A familiar voice called from down the dimly-lit hallway. Pansy walked up to Hermione and her friends, followed by Daphne and Tracey. The trio looked extremely awkward, and she could see how uncomfortable they felt with the situation.

Being the overly-sympathetic person she was, she wanted to ensure that they didn't feel the slightest of weirdness around her.

"Evening Pansy, Daphne, Tracey." She smiled, genuinely. Ginny and Luna shared their welcomes as well and Parvarti nodded silently in acknowledgement. Hermione knew how difficult this was for Parvarti. Going out, sharing a laugh, and enjoying a scandalous female gathering with people who previously supported the psychopath whose minions killed her sister and best friend. Girls Nights were famous in the Patil twin and Brown trio. They'd had them almost every other night.

Hermione's heart went out to broken Indian girl, and felt guilty that she couldn't do anything about it. It was in everyone's best interest that she had decided to test the waters for inter-House unity, and as heartless as it sounded, a mournful and saddened Parvarti wasn't going to stop her. Peace needed to be enforced between the House's, and the people of different blood-statuses, or else the war would have been won for nothing.

"It's great that you three joined us, this honestly is not a pity party." Hermione spoke. This seemed to relax the tense postured girls.

"Good, for a while I thought McGonagall put you up to this; being Head Girl and her favourite." Daphne smiled a bit reluctantly, but seemed to have relaxed a bit. The group of seven then began to walk down the path that lead to Hogsmeade.

"I'm not Head Girl, believe it or not. And no McGonagall didn't." Hermione chuckled. "Though I know why you think she would. It was Ginny here actually."

The three girls looked bewilderedly at the youngest Weasley. Ginny smiled brightly, not embarrassed or ashamed of the attention.

"I can't imagine why you'd suggest it, but I can't say that I'm not happy." Tracey offered in a small voice.

"The war is over. I don't believe in our world being split in opinion anymore and I'm going to make sure no one else does either."

"What are you, one of those Muggle emotion counselors? Psycho-logickists?" Parvarti snorted, not coming across as demeaning, but instead as a bit intrigued.

"Psychologists ..." Hermione muttered.

"Yeah, what I said." Parvarti replied.

"Never mind." Luna smiled softly, gazing happily at the girls attempting to maintain a conversation.

"Wait, Hermione, you're not Head Girl?" Daphne asked, looked utterly stunned. Hermione let out loose laughter, amused that people did indeed think of her as the 'always in charge, bratty know-it-all".

"No, I gave up the position. I was offered by our Headmistress, but I declined."

"But, why? Isn't that what you've wanted since like fourth year?" Tracey questioned, looking as if she'd suddenly been told she ate a Wrackspurt.

"It is, and I was very excited when I got the letter. I was Head Girl up until the first night here at school. I rejected it when I heard who'd been offered the position of Head Boy." A paleness captured Hermione's expression, and a sour tang erupted in her mouth. She had desperately wanted to be Head Girl for half a decade, and now she couldn't be, because of _him_.

"Who was it?" Asked Pansy.

Hermione looked around at Ginny, Parvarti, and Luna because they already knew. It was awkward enough that she'd rejected the duty and degraded herself in front of her favourite staff member - the current Headmistress - but it was even worse having to tell it to the three people who it would probably sting the most; Daphne, Tracey, and most certainly Pansy.

Deciding that it was unwise to stall since these girls seemed like the nagging and persistent type, Hermione answered. "Malfoy," she mumbled, keeping her head low so she wouldn't have to face their disappointed reactions.

Utter inaudibility captured the girls.

The septet stayed silent for a moment, the Slytherin third attempting to consume the information in a calm manner. Not only did they feel a little angry that someone would completely abandon their hopes because they had to share it with a Slytherin, they felt equally ashamed. Hermione had a solid reason to back up her dismissal and the trio could not ignore that. Whether it be intentionally or unintentionally, Draco had done his part in the war and was hugely responsible for the deaths of many innocent civilians, and the greatest sorcerer of the time, Albus Dumbledore. Ignoring that was impossible seeing as Hermione and Draco had also fought on different ends of the war, been raised with different beliefs, socialized with different people, and frankly despised each others existence.

Luna mumbled something, but no one really heard it, their minds were emotionally occupied. Everyone except Hermione that is. She turned to stare at Luna, not sure where in the world she'd come up with that.

"Hate, a very interesting synonym for misguided love." The blonde had said quietly.

It was completely irrelevant.

* * *

"Haha! I remember the look on Hagrid's face when he turned around from praising Harry! White as a sheet! Bloody blessed creature." Parvarti boisterously recounted the story of when Buckbeak had "smashed in Malfoy's face" back in third year. Parvarti was on her third glass of Firewhisky and had clearly let loose. The rest of the girls seemed much like her.

The awkward Head Girl conversation had been put to the side, Tracey surprisingly being the one to address it.

Pansy and Daphne were now giggling endlessly, not afraid to share their part. It seemed the Firewhisky had gotten to them too.

"You'd think Draco's five month rant on the how they would have had to amputate his arm would have clued us in on his melodramatics. A true actor that one is." Everyone seemed to find this unbearably laughable as they all erupted into fitful giggles, slapping the circular table they'd inhabited in the corner of The Three Broomsticks.

Everyone except for Hermione that was. It wasn't that the grudges her Gryffindor friends harboured against Slytherins had disappeared; they were just too smashed to contemplate it too much. Hermione on the other hand was not drunk in even the slightest.

The infuriating and bothersome heat had returned to her stomach a few hours ago when the girls were still acquainting themselves, by now it had become extremely difficult to supress. Instead of her regular order of a Butterbeer, Hermione had ordered the coldest drink on the menu, receiving quite a few odd stares from the girls considering the ice cold windstorm that was in full swing outside.

Hermione had passed it off as a weird personal quirk, not wanting Ginny to drag her to Madame Pomfreys' as she would expectedly do if she learned of her weird sickness.

Because her drink had been non-alcoholic, Hermione had been fortunate enough not to reveal her fragile drinking nature. A drop of Firewhisky would have her knocking on the Muggle Pope's door, offering dragon-scale covered lingerie in a mermaid costume.

As she watched the girls around her engage in conversation after conversation, she couldn't help but step back and analyse the situation, something she'd been born doing. Her eyes expanded slightly, seeing that she was seated at a table with three of her former 'enemies' and for a positive and harmless purpose. There wasn't any open animosity or crude remarks, just a group of girls enjoying their time.

It felt odd, it truly did. If someone had said to Hermione even a few months ago that one day she'd be sitting, willingly enjoying a night out with Pansy Parkinson, she probably would have had them immediately shipped to St. Mungo's with a well stated note affirming their extreme mental interpretation disorder and a suggestion for extensive neurological care.

As the girls laughed and Hermione typically over-thought, the bell on door of the Three Broomsticks chimed. The girls didn't notice as two pale boys and a shivering European searched the room, all three pairs of eyes simultaneously landing on their table.

It was Ginny first who noticed them approaching.

"Zabini? What are you doing here?" She asked, looking genuinely confused and surprised.

"What? Not happy to see me Weasley?" Blaise questioned back, taking off his blatantly expensive hat. For a moment, Zabini actually looked like he wanted to know Ginny's answer.

"Be careful when you answer that, don't want to damage his already dusted pride." Theodore commented, poking his head out from behind Blaise as he undid his scarf.

Hermione watched as Ginny smirked. She could see the comeback forming in her red-lock covered head.

"Shut it, you oaf!" Blaise exclaimed, whacking Nott on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Theodore cried, cupping the rear of his scalp. "That hurt you infested termite. First you drag me out here in your revolting love-sick elf state, and then you have the audacity to harass me? I don't know why the hell you think you even have a chance with her." He grumbled, feeling the slowly increasing bump on his head.

Before anyone could attempt to discover the girl Theodore was talking about, the bell on the door chimed again.

This time no one had entered, well not that they could see anyone had.

Echoes of someone muttering could be heard, but there wasn't a visible mouth to associate them with. Suddenly, a _Whoosh _ sounded, and Harry, Ron, and Seamus popped out of no where.

Realization hit Hermione as she watched Harry fold up the invisibility cloak.

"Oh great. Potty and Weasel are the cherry-on-top of the evening?" A familiar voice muttered annoyed, a voice Hermione really did not want to hear.

_Malfoy ..._

She was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her acknowledge his insult.

"Shut it Malfoy. No one wants your ferret genes here either." Harry remarked, not putting his heart into the insult as he turned his gaze towards the table of girls.

Everyone stayed silent a moment, taking in the oddity of the situation. A populous group of rowdy Gryffindors, dining with sophisticated Slytherins and an odd, quirky Ravenclaw. Their lives truly were entertaining.

Moments later, Parvarti spoke up; always being the one not afraid to address a situation head-on. "What the hell are you lot doing here?" She grumbled, clearly upset with the happenings. "Was there a rescheduling for Magical Arts, because I refuse to choose to sit here with you horny Hippogriffs."

Hermione observed amusedly, taking in the different expressions on the boys' faces. Blaise looked shrimp-ish, squirming uncomfortably, while Theodore gave him an 'I-told-you-so' look and Malfoy predictably smirked. On the other end, Ron sported a deep blush while Harry smiled guiltily, and Seamus naturally grinned.

"I for one, came to enjoy a nice round of Firewhisky." Seamus announced, plopping onto the seat next to Parvarti, purposely swinging an arm around her.

"Hands off Finnegan!" Parvarti shrieked, jumping up from the table and whipping Seamus' arm away as if it were lava imported from the Sun. Seamus stared at her a little stunned but quickly regained his 'happy-go-lucky' composure.

"Woah, no need for the dramatics hun'. Do that thing Americans do and 'take a chill pill'." A proud grin captured his features as he relaxed into his seat, between Luna and the chair previously occupied by Parvarti.

"True Irishman that one is." Ron grumbled, finally speaking.

"Alright, this is nauseating." Malfoy remarked blandly. "I'm leaving."

"No!" Blaise cried, suddenly. Everyone turned to stare at the Italian. His face burned bright red, and Hermione felt sympathy for him considering he'd been wearing that look quite frequently now-a-days.

Malfoy watched Blaise amusedly, leaking every moment of the Italians embarrassment. He finally spoke up a little while later. "Well, I guess if you're so clearly desperate." He spoke, moving to sit in between the now seated Theodore and a baffled Ginny.

Blaise didn't bother replying, he just muttered under his breath and plopped down onto a seat.

"I never imagined saying this, but Malfoys right." Every head snapped towards Harry, stunned at his revelation. He raised the left side of his mouth in a sort of knowing grin. "This is nauseating." He commented, and then turned and walked away.

Hermione watched as Ron and Seamus followed him to another table, and soon after, Luna and Parvarti got up as well. She turned her gaze to Ginny who was sitting across the table, looking equally confused. Hermione raised a brow, questioning Ginny whether they should join their friends as well. She observed as Ginny looked to be fighting an internal war, repeatedly glancing between Blaise and Harry.

Finally after moments of utterly awkward silence, she nodded at Hermione. Taking that as a yes to her question, Hermione slowly got up, gathering her things. As she finished packing her bag, and picked up her half emptied glass, she looked up to see disappointed faces on the three Slytherin girls, and surprisingly Blaise. Theodore looked thoroughly entertained and Draco was watching the scenario. His eye's narrowed in the slightest but only for a moment, showing his perplexity.

Hermione felt guilty for suddenly abandoning Tracey, Pansy, and Daphne, so she spoke up. "It was great fun spending the evening with you girls, but unfortunately it's time for us to go. Sorry for the sudden change of plans, but I promise we'll continue this another time." With that, she smiled guiltily at the girls, and didn't even bother looking at the boys as she walked away with Ginny.

A small voice, reached Hermione as she was leaving. "Came here for her and she left you anyways." She associated it with Theodore, but quickly passed it off as a unique sound of the winds blowing outside. It was completely irrelevant.

Just as Hermione reached the table, her stomach lurched. The burning sensation enflamed the inside of her digestive organs.

_Merlins beard ... _

As secretly as possible, she moved her hand to clutch her stomach, squeezing slowly to see if it would reduce the pain.

"Agh!" A soft cry echoed from her lips as she felt her stomach jerk. Hermione shut her eyes tightly, completely engulfed in the pain she felt. Her insides burned like pits enflamed with a thousand lit matches. The heat emanated around her body, making her sweat and causing her to slightly start panting. As her breathing increased, so did her heartbeat. It was a domino affect after that, each and every part going into overdrive.

As she took another breath, a torturous cramp shot through her, making her fall forward uncontrollably. Being only an inch from the table, she grabbed onto it.

The cramp subsided after a few moments of causing the young witch much aggravating and excruciating pain. Hermione kept her eyes shut, for fear of seeing her friends' expressions.

When answered with nothing, she gradually opened her eyes to see the group entranced by something Harry was saying. To Hermione's pleasure, they hadn't noticed. She let go of a sigh, relieved that they hadn't noticed.

Not wanting to cause a scene, she excused herself.

"I'm feeling a bit warm, I'm just going to step out for a minute or two." She spoke, grabbing her coat and her scarf. Not feeling up to waiting for a returned acknowledgement, she bolted as inconspicuously as she could.

As the chilly wind of the evening brazed her skin, Hermione sighed. The cool natural substance engulfed her in the peace it brought. She collapsed onto the ground, placing herself on the few steps which led up to the pub.

The incinerating feeling which had stubbornly remained in her stomach, simmered down. Looking around to make sure no one was around, Hermione opened her mouth as wide as she could, gulping in refreshing breaths to calm her inner self.

Her breathing was unmannerly audible, but she could care less. There wasn't anyone to witness her in her currently embarrassing state. Well, that's what she thought.

"Am I supposed to pretend what you're doing is normal?" A voice came from behind her. Hermione jumped, admittedly startled by the person's silent approach.

She glanced up, trying to see who it was that had caught her inhaling like an enraged rhinoceros. Hermione's curls prevented her a first, but then they moved and she was able to see.

A hefty groan came out of her, almost entirely on instinct when she saw who it was.

"Can I help you, Malfoy?" She sighed dejectedly, not in the mood for the argument she was sure he desired. After all, why else would he willingly approach her.

The again, for all she knew this encounter could be _un_willingly.

"I didn't realize I approached you so often for favours that that's what you assume when I come to you now."

Hermione was taken back slightly. He was here for another reason?

Well this was very new ...

"I didn't realize that after many years of violence, you now feel comfortable in willingly coming near me." She responded honestly, wanting to get this problem over with as quickly as possible. This was such a foreign situation, she didn't feel like she could handle it much longer than the few moments it'd already lasted.

Malfoy shifted, glancing awkwardly at the empty space beside her.

After a few moments in utter silence, he grunted. Hermione felt his presence move from hovering over her, to being seated beside her.

"Don't get too cozy Granger, I'm only doing this because it's too damn cold to stand in this temperature." His famous scowl captured his features as he glared at the rickety wooden steps he was sitting on. Though it was nearly impossible to ever read his emotions, Hermione was almost positive that he was internally debating whether or not to sue the place for 'incompetent exterior structuration'.

After watching the stairs menacingly for a few more moments, he spoke again. "Speaking of cold temperature, why are you sitting out here looking like this a relaxing holiday?" She could hear the irritation in his voice.

"That's not your concern." She answered blandly. "I should ask you the same considering I was out here first." She shot back.

Malfoy was quick to answer. "For your information, the Headmistress and Professor Flitwick called us for a meeting tonight. While you were giggling away with Weaslette and the bunch, I was asked to relay the information to you."

_Yup, definitely came unwillingly_, she thought to herself, confirming her previous theory.

A moment later, she took in what he had said.

Hermione's head shot up, her cheeks now burning bright due to embarrassment instead of sickness. The Headmistress had called for her and she'd missed it? This was extremely unmannerly, she chastised herself.

Hermione's bright cheeks made Malfoy smirk. She glared at him in response.

"Could you be as kind as to relay the information you were commanded to now?" She asked, impatience and guilt flooding her senses.

Malfoy looked over her for a moment, blatantly enjoying the anxiety attack he was causing her by prolonging her the response she desired.

After a few moments of thoroughly leaking his twisted pleasure, he spoke.

"Professor Flitwick was unaware that returning Seventh Years had already been granted freedom to visit Hogsmeade as we please, considering we're matured in the eyes of Wizarding law. The Headmistress just hadn't informed us yet that we had that leisure. Therefore, McGonagall has granted the two of us a new freedom."

Hermione's eyes bulged at his words. Was he serious? Or was this just some kind of joke? After all, Malfoy was well known to have instigated a few famous pranks over the years, but she hadn't witnessed one since fifth year.

Instead of interrupting, Hermione chose to let the prat continue.

"As long as we go together, we're free to visit Diagon Alley whenever we'd like." Draco spoke un-amusedly, sounding a tad disappointed.

Okay, maybe more than a tad.

She didn't understand why he sounded upset at such news, but she didn't ponder over it much seeing as her mind had already went into overdrive.

Hermione's eyes bulged. Her eye sockets were emptied as her pupils burst forth. Was he serious? Could she really go to Diagon Alley whenever she wanted?

_Oh sweet Merlin! _She cheered internally. This meant free visits to _Flourish and Blotts _- which had just expanded - whenever she wanted! She could dine at the fancy restaurants or get ice cream and treats.

They'd just finished rebuilding Diagon Alley after it's demise during the war. When she had visited to get her supplies before the new school year, she'd never wanted to leave. There were stores and shops all full of new, interesting, magically inhabited knickknacks which she wanted to learn more about, and even some new decent clothing boutiques she'd only barely gotten to visit.

Hermione was so caught up in the joy of the news and planning what she wanted to do, she didn't even realize the goofy smile which had captured her face, and spread along it like a flattened 'U'. She'd even almost forgotten the presence of Malfoy. _Almost._

"Granger, are you going to sit there grinning like a buffoon or answer me?" His drawl came, only a few moments later.

Hermione quickly snapped out of her excited day-dreaming - technically _evening_-dreaming considering the time - and turned to look at Malfoy.

That's when the full implication of what he had said, sunk in. Real deep.

Malfoy had said to her that they'd be allowed to visit Diagon Alley whenever they wanted, but she hadn't taken time to acknowledge the first part of his sentence as he had said it so smoothly, she'd only really thought over the latter part of it.

'_As long as we go together ..." _

His words were set on replay in her head, as they repeated over and over again in her mind, causing her headache to return full-force.

Oh why did it have to be her?

"We have to go together?" She asked, not caring to hide her resentment for the idea.

Malfoy didn't respond, his silence substituting for his confirmation of the horrid thought. Hermione stared at the blonde for a moment, trying to read his facial expression, which was proving impossible - as previously mentioned. She wanted to catch even a sliver of twitch or even his infamous smirk, hoping that it would mean he'd been kidding.

When she thought about it, she'd rather give up a few extra visits to Diagon Alley than have to spend them listening to the insufferable complaining of her unfortunate classroom companion.

Oh how she could strangle Flitwick just about now.

"Are you joking with me?" She asked, going into denial, but already knowing her attempts were in vain.

"Honestly Granger, do you think I'd choose to sit out here in the abominable cold and crack jokes with _you_ of all people, when I can think of - roughly - a billion things I'd rather be doing?"

His tone came out irritated and bemused, but she had a feeling it was more the cold bothering him than anything.

"And why the hell is it so bloody cold in September? We're in fall for Merlin's sake." He grumbled to himself, wrapping his coat around himself tighter.

"Well you're free to g-" Before Hermione could comment that he was free to leave, the nauseating pain returned to her stomach. The excruciation of it not having decreased in even the slightest. Actually, it felt as if it had returned tenfold.

"Agh!" An involuntary noise of complain and pain left her, as she clutched her stomach firmly.

Hermione felt her mind give way, as she began to see three of everything.

"Granger? Are you okay? Don't kid with me, I'm not in the mood." Malfoy said, looking bewilderedly at her. "Granger!" He called her name again.

"I-I'm not k-kidding you f-filthy p-prat." She groaned, struggling to form coherent sentences. "H-help m-m-me." She whispered, not raising her voice for fear of the incineration increasing.

Malfoy stared at her blankly for a moment, frozen his seat.

"Did you just ask _me_ for help?" He questioned, looking dangerously paler than usual.

"Y-yes you insolent Mandrake! N-now h-help m-me!" She scolded, furious that he was sitting there observing her out-of-character behaviour, while he could be helping.

The burning increased and another cry of distress echoed from her, this time coming out quite a bit louder.

"Alright, what do I do?" Malfoy asked, finally snapping into hero mode.

If she could without fainting, Hermione would roll her eyes over and over at his belated grasp of the situation.

"Take off my coat." She gritted through firmly clasped jaws. The pain was resonating through her body, hurting more than it ever had.

"What the fuck? You want me to strip you?" Malfoy questioned, irritating Hermione to the extreme. "This is not the time for that Granger." He added awkwardly.

"SHUT UP AND TAKE MY COAT OFF YOU DAMNED IDIOT!" She shrieked, having had enough of his stupid questions, and remarks. They were just lucky that the wind was so loud, their voices were taken by it instead of reaching their friends. This would have been painfully awkward in the least if it was a quiet night.

Hermione felt herself droop and the sight of three blurry moving blonde heads neared her, and a pair of fairly large hands removed her coat. Not a word was said by either of them as the wind pounded at Hermione.

To anyone else, it looked like a suicide attempt, but for Hermione, this felt like utter bliss.

A sigh escaped her as the bone-chilling wind cooled her insides, and she gulped in deep - rhinoceros like - breaths, yet again. The wind engulfed her in the peace it brought, and her pounding headache reduced to a slight throbbing.

Her eye-sight returned to its single line of vision, and she was able to see properly again. Hermione was just too tired to raise her eyelids, so she kept them shut, praying for some miracle to get her to her dorm quickly so she could fall into what she hoped would be a never-ending slumber.

Not even realizing her mistake, she dropped her head in fatigue onto the tense shoulder of a certain Malfoy heir. She didn't acknowledge his stiff posture due to her exhausted state.

This internal ball of fire was a really draining experience.

The two sat in silence for several moments. Hermione praising the comfort and Malfoy staring at her like she'd sprouted a dozen heads.

"Granger." He spoke quietly, but reservedly after a few more minutes.

Before he could ask her to get off, she'd already lifted her head, and begun putting on her coat yet again.

As she redid her scarf, her eyes reluctantly traveled to the stunned blonde.

"Thanks," she whispered lightly, standing up and lifting the hood of her jacket up. As she turned to re-enter the pub, Malfoy snapped out of his daze and spoke.

"What was that?" He asked lightly, but firmly, joining her as he stood up as well.

Hermione felt extremely awkward standing so close to him now, more than she had when they were seated. Was that cologne she smelled from him? The scent attracted her, smelling like fresh ocean water with a hint of spice.

Hermione quickly caught her self as her mind strayed to preposterous thoughts like wanting to relax on a beach that smelled like him, etc etc.

Realizing he'd asked her a question, her cheeks tinted, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I don't know." She lied, not even convincing herself, let alone Malfoy - the idealistic Slytherin.

She watched as he was about to insist, but cut in, not in the mood to discuss her issues with someone she could barely stand. She felt like this was probably one of the longest times they'd spent in each others company, and that sent a shiver up her spine.

How could she be so naïve as to tell her enemy - or former enemy (she really couldn't tell anymore) - what was causing her so much pain?

"Don't." She spoke dryly, not even waiting for an answer, and frankly, not caring for one either.

Since when did a Malfoys' pity mean anything to her?

He hadn't even really shown any pity when she thought about it, but she pushed all of that junk away, not caring enough at the time to think too much over it.

Turning away from him, she strode firmly into the pub, having supressed her fatigue, and smiling slightly because the painful burning sensation had reduced to a dull memory.

* * *

It had been a little over an hour after Hermione had returned to the table where her friends sat having a passionate conversation. She hadn't even paid much attention when the Malfoy heir had strode in carelessly, a few minutes after her.

Hermione had forced herself to engage in the barking fest which had sprung out between her peers.

Sometime during a debate over which professor was most likely to crack first over Seamus' explosions this year, Hermione had leaned her head onto Ron who was seat beside her. He had placed a comforting arm around her waist and kept it there.

"Hey, did you guys here McLaggen's coming back to school?" Seamus asked suddenly.

Many heads turned to stare at him as another rowdy conversation started. The boys taking on a discussion on McLaggens Quidditch abilities, while Ginny, Luna, and Parvarti discussed his "dashing physique".

"Another conversation not worth joining?" Ron mumbled into Hermione's ear. She could feel her friend grinning at the memory of sixth year.

Thought Hermione had absolutely detested McLaggen during sixth year because she was so blinded by her adoration of Ron and her jealousy over him dating Lavender, she wasn't sure she hated the boy now. She may even give him a chance at being friends if the situation arose.

Hermione giggled in response to Ron and shook her head, smiling brightly.

Though she'd quite enjoyed her time with her housemates, Hermione couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that someone was watching her. The feeling persisted the entire night, making her feel as if someone was glaring daggers at her, trying to burn holes into her.

Before she could give in to the constant anxiety, someone came bursting through the pubs doors.

It was Neville, and he looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"Pansy!" He shrieked, stunning everyone and even getting the attention of the Slytherin table, along with the two lingering bartenders. Neville panted, placing a hand on the wall beside him to steady himself. "Your brother ... Colin Creevy ... fighting ... trouble ... hospital wing." He spoke, not able to form coherent sentences.

It didn't matter though, everyone was able to understand what he was saying.

There had been a fight between the Gryffindors and Slytherins - for the third time since school had started about two weeks ago. Colin Creevy and Pansy's brother were hurt.

Clearly, even after the war, some prejudices still existed. Including House rivalry.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Sorry for the prolonged wait guys!

So thank you sooooooooo much to **Draco-Cassiopeia** for your reviews, they were so encouraging (honestly they were) and it's really great to know that you like my writing! Thankyou!

Next, thank you to **Jennifer** for your review, and yes, I'm not British :$ I'm Canadian (guilty as charged) ;)

Lastly, thanks to **Lorde Voldemort** for your review, it's really great that you're liking my fan fic! (Also, love the name!)

And to finish off, thanks to** every reader** for taking the time to read and **I'M STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and/or any part of it.


End file.
